Una sonrisa
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Porque lo mejor que ella podía hacer, era esbozar una sonrisa en todo momento. [Movimiento PRO: ¡Por un mundo con más Fairy Tail! CI]


**Notas de autor:** No lo sé, pongo las condiciones. Y pues como recientemente me subí al bote elfeverl, imposible no mencionarlos. Me dio una puta migraña con el límite de palabras. No mames :C XD Ni modo, esto es un juego y se llama sin llorar :x  
 **Palabras: 1026**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta viñeta pertenece a la ruleta rusa del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Una sonrisa**

* * *

 _"_ _Cada vez que mi corazón se rompe hace que me sienta más aventurero (…)"_ _―_ _Frank O'hara_

* * *

Porque lo mejor que ella podía hacer, era esbozar _una sonrisa_ en todo momento.

 _Una sonrisa_ para el corazón lleno de vergüenza de quien regresaba a su mundo después de tantos años que la creyeron muerta. _Una sonrisa_ para sus dos hermanos, a quienes marchitó por dentro tras creer que la habían perdido. _Una sonrisa_ para todos sus amigos de gremio por casi todo el daño causado en el pasado.

Cuando volvió a su mundo, Lisanna sonrió pese a las lágrimas que se asomaban a través de sus ojos, mismas que imprimían los sentimientos engullidos en todos aquellos años en los que estuvo lejos de la vida de ellos.

Había miedo de no ser aceptada, duda de su capacidad de poder adaptarse y encajar de nuevo. Y dentro de su enigma, la calidez de los brazos de sus hermanos rodeando su cuerpo la sacaron de todo aquel temor. El miedo y la vergüenza lograron desaparecer para darle paso a una mezcla de armonía y felicidad, que tomaba la forma de una amplia línea curva que se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ese brillante esbozo era reflejo de la alegría que los rodeaba, de la felicidad que había dentro de su cuerpo y comenzaba a emanarse tras la confianza trasmitida con _una sonrisa._ Lisanna sonrió como cortesía porque le regalaron sonrisas de bienvenida. Sonrió con más fuerza que nunca. Sonrió tanto que hasta dolieron las mejillas y no le importó seguir haciéndolo. Sonrió porque sonreír resultaba ser una inspiración.

Una inspiración que sin buscarla pudo obtenerla; sonreír para ella y para su familia. No dejar de sonreír por ellos y por ella. Una sonrisa como respuesta, como reflejo y como muestra de su afecto. Una sonrisa que animara, una sonrisa que tranquilizara, una sonrisa que apoyara, una sonrisa que contagiara y una sonrisa para quien la necesitara.

Así que desde ese día su nueva aventura dio inicio.

Lisanna imitaba el gesto de su hermana mayor, la siempre cálida y maternal Mirajane, quien siempre daba los buenos días y se disponía a atender de la mejor manera a todos los magos del gremio durante las mañanas. Y si pedía su ayuda, de la misma forma a como lo hacía ella, le sonreía y afirmaba entusiasmada. Y con la mejor actitud del mundo, las dos Strauss se ponían a trabajar, trasfiriendo el sentimiento de hermandad a todos. Ella era su ejemplo a seguir, después de todo.

Ya sea sirviendo, tomando órdenes, recibiendo o despidiendo a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail de sus misiones. Nadie se quedaba sin una sonrisa que cambiaba sus días para bien. Lisanna se esforzaba en sus tareas y era la mano derecha de su hermana mayor, incluso cuando la rutina y el trabajo quedaban atrás, y las dos se podían escapar para caminar o ir de comprar para conseguir algo para cenar, no podían dejar de sonreír, porque ni el cansancio podía borrar ese dulce gesto similar entre las dos.

Una sonrisa podía fortalecer el lazo entre las dos y era tan cierto que desde que regresó, nadie las separaba. Juntas se sentían más fuertes y su relación era inquebrantable. Para Lisanna, eso era una de las más poderosas razones para no dejar de sonreír. _La inspiración para seguir su aventura._

Otro de sus focos, era su hermano Elfman. Verlo esforzarse cada día y ser testigo de cómo entrenaba para cumplir su lema era su gran orgullo. Por más tonto o fuera de lugar que fuera su comportamiento, ella no podía dejar de sonreírle o verlo entusiasmada.

La albina apoyó su mejilla izquierda entre la palma de su mano, por el rabillo del ojo observó que Mirajane limpiaba una mesa mientras tarareaba contenta. Soltó una risita interna y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hermano.

Cuando lo visualizó y su gesto se ensanchó socarronamente al verlo acompañado de cierta castaña. Los dos discutían, como siempre, eran tan renuentes en mostrar sus sentimientos y ambos eran del tipo de personas que no podían estar ni juntas y ni separadas. Eran divertidos y le encantaba verlos. _Y con un poco de suerte, su familia crecería._

Sin duda, la protección, carisma y fortaleza de su hermano era otro de sus motores impulsores para seguir sonriendo de esa manera ―y para no dejar de hacerlo―.

Sus dos hermanos habían sido sus pilares toda la vida, desde que era solo una pequeña niña. Se vieron frágiles en un momento, pero desde que volvió y juró resanarlos para volverlos más fuertes, se mantuvieron. Y esa constancia era el premio a su esfuerzo por no volverlos a lastimar.

Verlos así; juntos y sin sufrimientos. Unidos y sonrientes. Resultaba ser una de las mejores cosas de la vida.

―Hoy estás muy sonriente ―ensimismada, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para volver en sí.

Unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules, más un radiante y feliz rostro la miraban.

―Estoy muy feliz ―acunó su rostro entre sus mejillas.

―Ara-ara ―fue inevitable no contagiarse.

Ambas hermanas compartieron una cálida sonrisa. Mirajane no agregó más, pero Lisanna, llena de felicidad, siguió hablando con ella.

―La familia. ¿Existe algo mejor? ―frunció el entrecejo, curiosa de lo que su hermana menor le decía―, ¿sabías que cuando volví prometí no dejar de sonreír por ustedes? ―Mira negó ―y-o. Yo me lo prometí, lo vi como una aventura que debía vivir y pese a las pruebas u obstáculos, debía seguirla hasta el final.

Enternecida cambió su expresión por una más seria. Sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, atrayendo la mirada atenta de Lisanna.

―Lo estás haciendo muy bien ―pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos, conmovida como una madre, por la nobleza de su hermana menor―. Sin ti, esta familia sería igual.

Asintió, era consciente de eso, mas otra cosa era que ella estuviera orgullosa.

―Gracias ―la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrujó fuerte.

Con palabras como esas, pronunciadas con tanto amor, ella jamás dejaría de esbozar _una sonrisa_ para sus hermanos. Ella lo prometió: su sonrisa sería la fuerza de unión. La sonrisa de ellos, era su motor. Sonreiría para que la de ellos, jamás se apagara de nuevo, y esa era su hermosa aventura.

* * *

 **Mucha mierda junta. Culpen al límite de palabras. XD Tendré que remediar esto.**

Logros desbloqueados:

―Dimensión: 1.000 - 1.500. Apenas pero lo logré. No me arrepiento de nada.  
―Género: Family. (x). Mucho Lisanna y sus hermanos. El Elfever amado casi se cuelga solo. Bien raro. :x  
―Palabra: Aventura. (x) Pues la inserté literalmente. No me arrepiento de nada.  
―Personajes: Lisanna Strauss. (x) La usé como nunca la iba a usar. Jamás volveré a mencionarla en mis fics.


End file.
